Your only human Your not immortal
by POTC misty potter temple
Summary: What if it took Becker more than we all thought to make him understand that he dosen't need to save everyone only himself because hes just as human as the rest of us


_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine _

_I can hold the weight of the worlds_

_If that's what you need _

_Be your everything_

**_(human by Christina Perri)_**

* * *

The a.d.d blared unto life and Jess came running well tottering along as she was in a pair on 9 inch heels, quickly she got to her chair as the team excluding Becker who was in the shooting range and probably wouldn't hear the a.d.d blaring away, ran in. Quickly Jess tapped a few buttons to try and work out where the anomaly was whilst the team passed around black boxes.

"oh god" Jess breathed as lock-down started "its in the arc" quickly letting all the people from the building except the main team and herself

"where Jess" Matt asked panic seeping into his Irish accent

"in the gym beside the shooting range" she replied scared for Becker what if a creature came through

"Jess locate Becker" Emily spoke in her calm and relaxing tone

Jess as fast as she could began to type away at the keys on the keyboard and in no time at all she had Becker's black box up and it showed he was moving toward the gym

"Becker mate get away from the gym there's an anomaly" Connor shouted through the comm

"i know and i'm going to go and lock it" they all heard Becker reply

"think about the rules Becker no going alone" Abby said looking over to Jess and seeing her watching the CCTV for any sign of incursion and the team was making its way from the room

"Becker wait for us wait for backup" Matt said

"Matt we need this anomaly locked we don't know what could come through we don't even know if the futures fixed we could have a predator incursion in minutes all i'm going to do is lock it and stand guard"

Matt came to a halt sharing a look with the others

"fine but if there's a creature you get out straight away" Matt said his Irish accent thick and commanding

Becker slowly made his way into the gym EMD held ready he began to set up the locking device his EMD placed beside him and was about to press the locking device to lock the anomaly when something clattered over in the gym and the sight made him grab his EMD because facing him was the biggest snake he had ever seen he quickly readied his EMD and took aim but not shooting

"Connor a creature that is a basically a giant snake he spoke softly so not to startle the already agitated creature since everyone had heard they each picked up an EMD and waited fro Matt's signal Connor was speaking to Becker

"does it have fangs" he asked quickly running through his massive brain for the name of the creature and some information on it.

the snake lunged at Becker giving him enough time to dive aside and see into the animals mouth

"yes giant ones" he replied as he watched the snake devour the locking mechanism

"titanoboa extremely smart venomous one bite and you will be dead in a matter of minutes if you don't get anti venom and well very large how big is this one" Connor asked

" 50 - 60 feet" Becker said as he watched the snake curl up on the floor in front of the door before rearing up and looking Becker dead in the eye

"then its only a juvenile you're lucky Becker" Connor said

"Becker get to the door now and wait for backup" Matt demanded

"Matt that's extremely hard to do when a giant snake if sat in front of the door having a hissy fit at you" Becker snapped as the titanoboa lunged again and Becker shot only to watch as its scales ricocheted the bolt. " Abby were going to need more fire power the EMD it just ricocheted straight back i had this thing on full power and it didn't take it out"

"copy that" Matt replied

the huge snake lunged at Becker again and this time met its target its massive body collided with Becker's sending him flying to the floor and allowing him to slam into the wall head first. Becker watched vision blurred as the snake came closer it opened its wide jaws and hissed before striking the solider rolled away but it was too late its fangs had struck his skin leaving gaping holes as the snake drew away and at first he felt numb but then

* * *

_when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you scream i'd fight away all of your fears_

_and i held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me_

**_my immortal by evanescence_**

* * *

he felt pain it radiated through his body white hot and burning what felt like 500 degrees and he screamed vaguely he heard 6 shots being fired and a snake hiss in pain before 4 yells of Becker but he kept screaming

* * *

once Jess heard Becker's scream she instantly pushed her chair back from the a.d.d and began to run down the hallway toward the gym only she wasn't going fast enough looking down at her feet she pulled her heels off before running again as she heard him scream in pain she got through the door of the gym just in time to see the tail of the wounded prehistoric beast slid through the anomaly before it pulsed and disappeared before seeing Becker behind opening her mouth she screamed

"BECKER" he heard that loud enough and it was clear that it was Jess his Jess his life his soul and his girlfriend for nearly 3 months but each had loved each other for so much longer he felt her take his hand as she tried to hush his screams at her tears he stopped though it hurt to but he had to wipe away all of her tears reaching for Jess's tears he watched from the corner of his eye as his red blood pulsed out of the wound mixed with the snakes black venom.

"Becker you can't leave me i need you i love you please" she begged and pleaded with him sobbing

"Jess i'm sorry i couldn't save you i tried i tried to save everyone but i couldn't save myself" Becker said to Jess upset about what has occurred

" Becker you only human you cant do everything but you end up doing it anyway and you get through it like this time you will i know you will"

he could feel his vision changing as it began to go dark "Jess he said through gritted teeth in pain as he moved his arm to ward his pocket

"yes" she said through tears

Becker pulled a small box from his pocket

"Jess Parker i love you and i wish i could have been alive to marry you" he said opening the box and pulling a ring out sliding it onto her finger his vision faded completely

* * *

_i can take so much_

_till I've had enough_

**_human by Christina perri_**

* * *

he looked and saw Jess crying over him with the team stood around Abby his sister crying on Connors shoulder Emily on Matt's Jess his hand clasped in hers her sobs growing louder by the second he heard a scuffle behind him

Sarah page his other sister stood in front of him

"hey Becker you ready"

"i'm dead then"

"yeah sorry about that"

"will Jess be ok"

"Becker she won't be ok but in time i think she will be fine" Sarah said a smile on her face as if she knew something he didn't

"then how do i let go" he asked looking like the small boy he would have been as a child

"i'll help you" and together they took a step into Becker's new world never looking back at the sight behind

**Hilary Becker died on the 12 march 2012**

**time of death 15:36**

* * *

_cause im only human _

_and i crash and i break down_

_**Human by Christina perri**_

* * *

it had been 6 weeks since her captain had died and been buried and yet she still wasn't over it all the pain she felt as she curled up in his bed pillow on her face and his smell surrounding her and the ring on her finger she couldn't take it off wouldn't she sobbed tears running till she had no more then she screamed how it wasn't fair why did he leave her how could her she loved him but yet in 6 weeks she couldnt rid that pain

the anomaly alert sounded and Jess aimlessly tapped away at the keyboard Becker's best and favorite hand gun sat in a holster around her waist she always kept one on her now with a gasp she saw where the anomaly was located and said down the comms

"its in the gym" the team started to make for the gym but they were in the loading bay, she watched as the same titanoboa made its way into the gym she knew it was the same it had scars from the bullets that were shot at it, she pulled away from the chair pulling out the hand gun she made her way to the gym once in and locking the door she began to shoot blindly whilst yelling

"you stupid beast you took him and you need to bring him back" she felt something hit her back and she turned shooting straight into the beasts mouth as it injected its fangs into her skin venom into her bloodstream

* * *

_these wounds wont seem yo heel_

_this pain is just to real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

**_my immortal by_**** Evanescence**

* * *

she watched as titanoboa fell to the floor the anomaly flickered and vanished leaving a titanoboa corpse and Jess herself on the floor the wounds she had the same as Becker. her hearts wounds that haven't healed soon would once she died and she embraced the darkness as it floated over her the pain from the real world to much for her to take and it wouldn't erase until she dies

she stood over her body looking down and finding it strange turning as someone cleared their throat she looked to find her dead man and flung herself at him

"you left me alone you promised me i wouldn't be alone" she cried

"you were never Jessica i was always there i never left i stayed by your side throughout it all even your death" Becker said with a small smile "let go Jess you want to i can feel it" he pleaded and she did and with one arm around her waist he guided her into her new world

**Jessica Parker died that day 23rd of April 2012**

**time of death 15:38**

* * *

i don't own anything and thank you to Christina Perri and Evanescence also sorry about any spelling, punctuation and grammar mistakes i have made


End file.
